The YuGiOh Halloween Fic: 2004!
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: COMPLETE! It’s another Halloween with evil masks, evil costumes and—OO Evil mansions? Yes! It’s once again another demented fic with such weird humor and pairings you might hide from them!
1. One

DIS: Welcome everyone to the YuGiOh Halloween fic. If I am correct, I believe my other Halloween fic was deleted, so I decided to make a new one for the year of 2004! (smile) Yeah, but anyways, I'll probably be holding off my other fics so that I can keep this one going and finish it before it's December or November (X.X) I want to make a Thanksgiving one-shot or fic, but...(shrugs) Anyway, I guess you want to read this now and not listen to me talking about pointless things, huh? () Ok, here is the fic. Oh and please read below.

-

_Title: The YuGiOh Halloween Fic: 2004!_

_Genre: Humor/Horror_

_Rating: R for content and some perverted humor ()_

_Summary: It's another Halloween with evil masks, evil costumes and—OO Evil mansions? Yes! It's once again another demented fic with such weird humor and pairings you might hide from them! Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own this plot, mwahahaha!_

_Notes/Warnings: Pervertedness, some parts that are full of suspense and horror! Yaoi and some hints of yuri._

_Pairings:_

_Atemu/Shizuka_

_Anzu/Marik (since it was Bakura/Anzu last year)_

_Jou/Mai (predictable)_

_Otogi/Honda (o.O)_

_Enjoy!_

_-_

_Chapter One, What costume shall I wear?_

It was day like every other, leaves falling, ghost stories being told, Jou eating everyone's lunch and Marik cursing the world in Arabic. Yeah, it's definitely a day like all the other ones.

Mai was currently eating her lunch comfortable. A salad, with low-fat dressing. So that's how she can fit into those skimpy outfits!

Anzu was grinning madly as Mai ate.

"(-.-) (yawns briefly)"

"Psst!" Anzu whispered to Mai.

"What?" Mai responded in a whisper. Shizuka looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I lowered my cholesterol!" Shizuka blinked.

"That is great hun! So did I!"

"(X.X) No fair..." Shizuka said, sniffing.

"Man, this bites! I can barely stay awake!" Honda complained to his boyfriend, Otogi. Malik looked thoughtfully over at where the coffee was. He went and got the coffee pot.

"Coffee, Honda?" Malik said innocently. Malik opened the pot and the coffee shot into Honda's cup.

"(O.O) Uh..."

"It's a little strong!" Malik said, snickering with Bakura.

"(O.O''') It's winking at me!!" Malik and Bakura turned to the coffee. It stopped winking before they could even see it.

"I think he's gotten into my stash again." Bakura mumbled to Malik. Malik nodded giving weird looks Honda's way.

"Or maybe you two just put some in the coffee!" Otogi exploded.

"Oh yeah, that'd be rich." Malik and Bakura said with sarcasm.

"If you ever dare to harm my boyfriend I'm gonna kick you in the bagina!"

"(O.o) Did he just say..._bagina?_" Marik said, hearing Otogi's outburst.

"(OO) I think he did." Malik said, staring at him. "He doesn't even know how to pronounce the woman's sex organ...He really is gay." The 3 yami's nodded, staring at the bewildered dice-boy.

"Uh, you guys?" Ryou squeaked out.

"Yeah?"

"The bell rang."

"Oh...ALRIGHT!"

-

Marik sat down and sighed contently. He switched the TV on.

_ Later _

Marik stared at the TV, his eyebrow twitching.

"Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap"

Marik's eyes narrowed and an anime vein was popping out.

"Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap"

"Grr..." Marik was gripping the couch's arm, fuming.

"_Ninja Wussies _will return in a moment!"

"Where the _hell_ is the remote?!" Marik found it.

"We'll be right back, so don't touch that remote!" The TV man said. Marik rolled his eyes and right when he was about to turn the channel—"Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! HEY!!" Marik froze, his eyes wide. He looked around him and back at the TV. "I _said_ "Don't touch that remote"! WHAT ARE YOU, RETARDED?! NOW SIT YOU ASS BACK DOWN!"

"(O.O)" Marik sat back in the chair. "Talk about ratings through intimidation." He mumbled and stared at the TV in horror.

_ Later...AGAIN _

"Stay tuned! Coming up next is some mindless drivel guaranteed to insult your intellect!"

"Hey Malik, your show is on!" Marik called to Malik, smirking. Malik, who was in the kitchen twitched and mumbled, "Ha, ha..."

The commercial was over in a bit and something knew came on.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I MUST KISS YOU!"

Marik sweat dropped and sighed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Smooch! Kiss! Kiss!" Marik yawned and his ears perked. "Oh, baby, baby!"

"(O.o) Odd car commercial..." Malik mumbled, coming in.

"No kidding." Marik said, tilting his head to the side.

-

Anzu smiled and walked into her kitchen.

"Hey Mai! Want some toast?"

"Sure hun! Hey, we should go looking for some costumes, don't you agree?"

"Don't worry, after we eat something we will." Anzu took out some bread and looked curiously at the toaster. "I wonder if dad fixed the toaster?"

Click.

The bread shot up.

KA-CHOING!

PWING!  
  
PWANG!

"YAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mai ran from the bread that was shooting everywhere.

CRASH!

PWING!  
  
PWANG!

"YIPE!" Anzu's puppy came shooting from no where.

CRAAASHH!!

"(-.-) Yup..." Anzu came from hiding.

"ANZU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? "THE BREAD FROM HELL?"" Mai asked, storming in.

"Umm...wanna go look for costumes?" Anzu asked innocently.

-

Marik came in, glaring behind him.

"Damn TV..."

"Hey! There's a toy in every box of this cereal!" Malik exclaimed, reading the back of the box.

"So?" Marik said carelessly. Malik poured the cereal, but instead a huge robot came out.

"(O.o) Where's...?"

"Milk?" Marik said, smirking and holding a carton of milk.

"Oh shut the hell up, Marik." Malik grumbled.

-

"(z.z) I'm tired..." Honda said, following Otogi around the mall. Otogi turned.

"I'm Otogi. You look like Honda, Tired." Otogi said smartly.

"Shut up." Honda mumbled.

"Ok, listen. We need to find a place where thongs are." Otogi and Honda looked around.

"THERE!"

They both pointed at Victoria's Secrets and stalked in like they were women.

-

Knock, knock!

"I'll get it." Malik said and walked to the door.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, CRASH!

Malik ran to see his door broken down. Bakura was standing there, silent.

"You're not very patient are you?" Malik said, frowning.

"Not when _I_ have to wait." Bakura pointed out.

"Humph, well, come on." They went in the kitchen where Marik was trying to make the robot to his chores.

"YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Marik roared. "You take the broom—which is this—and sweep—like this! GOT IT?"

"ABUDABU."

"What the fuck does that mean? GODDAMMIT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"ABUDABU!!!!" The robot ran—er...raced?—around the house from Marik.

"Umm...The robot came out of the cereal." Malik said. "Well, the box."

"Uh, right. So are you guys going to come to get a costume or what?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! HEY STUPID YAMI OF MINE!"

"Say that again, I DARE YOU!"

"(O.O)"

-

Ryou sighed, holding Malik's cat. "Why did I have to take this cat?" He sat on the bus and sighed again. A lady named Mary came over.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Not at all." Ryou said politely.

"Wow, that's a big cat!" The cat glared at her. "Yup, if he had a man he'd look like a lion. But then they'd make him get off at the zoo I suppose." Ryou just smiled.

"Zoos make me nervous. I'm never sure which side of the bars I'm on. I wonder if the animals feel that way too?"

"(O.O''''') Uh..."

"Well, I gotta change seats. You guys talk too much, I can't hear myself think." Mary said irruptly.

Ryou and the cat glanced at each other oddly as Mary left.

"You sure meet some characters on the bus." Ryou said to the man next to him.

"Watch what you said! Jupiter has spies everywhere!" The man whispered.

"(O.O)''' Like I said..." He said to Malik's cat. "Strange characters..."

-

"So, what should I be Mai?" Anzu asked her friend.

"Hmm, a cheerleader?"

"I already...am..." Anzu said, frowning.

"How about Satin's wife?" Mai asked, putting up a costume.

"Um...no."

"How about...a witch?" Mai put up a sexy costume. Anzu seemed to be considering the thought.

"Ok."

"I'll be a witch with you." Mai took an even sexier and revealing costume.

"You, uh, ok." Anzu said, glancing at her oddly.

"Hey, isn't that Malik, Marik and Bakura?"

"Uh," she turned. "yeah."

_ With the three psycho's _

"Watch me blow this bubble. You'll get a bang out of it!" Bakura said.

Fuh, fuh, FUH, FUH—

BANG!

Bakura had gum all over his face. Marik smirked, holding a needle. We all know what that means.

"You're right, that was fun." Marik said as Malik snickered.

"Here! You chew the gum this time!" Bakura said, shoving gum into Marik's mouth.

Fuh, Fuh, FUH—

BANG!

Bakura had gum in his face again and _he_ was the one who popped the bubble.

"It's all in the lips." Marik said, smirking.

"Hey guys." Mai said, coming up to them, costume in hand and Anzu lagging behind.

"What do _you_ two want?!" Bakura snapped, peeling the gum off his face.

"We just wanted to know if you picked out a costume yet."

"Isn't the real us scary enough for you?" Marik sneered.

"Uh, _duh_." Anzu said, rolling her eyes. Marik stared at her like she had just said the worst thing in history to him.

"You'd be wise to keep that smart mouth of your shut, Mazaki." Anzu rolled her eyes again and turned, leaving.

"I think Anzu likes you, Marik." Mai said slyly.

"Whatever."

-

Atemu came in and saw that Jou had fixed—

"Hey Jou! You fixed my funny glasses!" Atemu slipped them on, grinning.

"Yup." Jou said, smiling

"How did you do it?"

"I used glue." Jou said snickering.

"HEY! THEY'RE STUCK TO MY FACE! AW DAMMIT!"

"Gee, Atemu. I guess this means I'll never be able to take you seriously again."

_ At Store _

Atemu walked in the store, the glasses still glued on his face.

"I'd like some glue solvent, please." Atemu said politely.

"(-.-) Is this a hold-up?" The cashier asked.

"No, you see someone—my friend—glued these glasses to my face."

"That so?"

"Someone's disbelieving, huh?" Atemu said, frowning and glaring slightly.

"No, not at all." The cashier picked up the phone and dialed 3 numbers. "Hello, police?"

"(O.O) Oh shit..." Atemu grabbed the glue solvent and hauled ass out of there.

-

Yuugi stared at Atemu, his eyes wide.

"Are you...ok, Atemu?"

"NO I AM NOT!" Atemu said, scrubbing off the glue stuck on his face.

"(OO) Ok..." Yuugi backed away from him and left him alone. "By the way, we need to go look for a costume!"

"I already have one." Atemu said stubbornly.

"ok, whatever." Yuugi said, rolling his eyes. (A/N: They roll their eyes a lot, lol)

-

"What do you think, Shizuka?"

Shizuka stared at her brother.

"You're...a cat?"

"Yep. So know Kaiba can't call me a dog."

"(O.O) Umm..." She bit her lip and turned back to finishing her princess costume. _Poor Jou..._

-

DIS: Wow, this might actually be a good Halloween fic! Anyways, I should have the next update done here soon! I already have everything set up so far! (smiles) Yep! Anywho, please review. You don't have to, but I'd like it if you did. See ya'll!


	2. Two

DIS: Welcome everyone back to my Halloween fic! As you all know (or do you?) this will not be just humor! It will be mixed with horror too! But don't worry, that doesn't happen till chapter 3 or 4!

(silence)

DIS: (coughs nervously) Right, um, thank you all for reviewing! I know it's been a long time since I've made a good humor fic. ( ) In fact, this one would be even better if it were in script form (curses). Ahem, right! Enjoy!

Note: Thanks to KawaiiLil-InuGurl for the idea of Isis' costume!

-

_Chapter Two, Are you sure about that...? _

Anzu coughed as she stared at Isis' costume.

"Uh...Isis?"

"(smile) Yes?"

"Are you...sure you want...to be that?" Isis blinked.

"What do you mean? Being a nun is very educational!"

"A nun with a hand gun? (o.O)"

"Oh Anzu, you're so queer." Isis said, pressing a finger to her cheek.

"(-.-) Call me that again and you'll regret it horribly."

"(O.O) You sounded way too much like Marik right then. (smile) I think you two would be an adorable couple!"

"Ew! Yeah, in his dreams!"

"(o.o) Uh...Anzu?"

"No, there's no way I like broccoli!"

"(O.O'''') What are you talking about?!"

"DAMMIT ISIS, STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LIKE BROCCOLI, IT'S NASTY!"

"(OO)"

"Actually, what's broccoli?"

_dead silence_

"Anzu, are you...uh, high?"

"OH SURE, MISTAKE ME FOR BAKURA!" Anzu stormed off. Isis looked at her handgun as though it would help her. She started to pet it.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I won't let anyone take you." Isis said and kissed her handgun, then walked into the kitchen. "let's get us something to eat, shall we?"

-

"Hey Marik!" Malik said, storming in. Marik raised an eyebrow, turning.

"What?"

"I went for a physical today. Guess what they found?"

"What?"

"SOMEONE PAINTED MY TOENAILS PINK!"

"(smirk) Let me see the face you made!"

"SCREW OFF!" Malik stormed upstairs to get the nail polish off his toenails while Marik laughed his ass off.

_The next day..._

Malik unscrewed the salt container and shook all the pops up and when he heard Marik coming downstairs, he sat down quickly. Marik came down, yawning. He took the salt and saw his eggs. He dipped the container down and all the salt poured everywhere. He snickered and when Marik opened a pop—

GOOSH!

"RADAMMIT, MALIK!" Malik laughed at him and being the idiot he was, took a pop out and—

GOOSH!

"Dammit." Malik mumbled, seeing that his plan backfired.

"OK, WHO TOUCHED FLUFFY?!" Isis said, coming downstairs.

"Who the fuck is Fluffy?" Marik asked.

"Her!" She pointed at her handgun. The two blondes glanced at each other.

"Wasn't me." They both said at once.

-

Ryou came in, sighing. Bakura was drinking some coffee.

"Do you think I'm funny?" Ryou asked.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ryou glared at Bakura. "Oh, you were serious?" Bakura said, blinking.

"Apparently."

-

Anzu came in, listening to Isis talk about how someone molested "Fluffy".

"...She's scarred for life." Isis said, hugging Fluffy.

"(o.O)" Anzu stared at her like her friend was insane. Anzu turned and her eyes went wide. Marik tossed Malik on the ceiling fan, snickering like mad.

"Ah" Swing. "Ah." Swing. "Ah" Swing "ah" Anzu came in, her hands behind her back. She slapped Marik across the head.

"Get him down!" She snapped. Marik glared.

"Don't _ever_ slap me again, woman!"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Marik's eyes went wide and he sunk down, stopping the fan.

"AUGHH!!" Malik went flying out the window.

"You moron!" Anzu said, smacking him and retrieved him.

-

Shizuka went into her brother's room, a scary mask placed on her face.

Tap, tap.

Jou woke up: (O.O)

YAAAHH!!!

"That's what's known as "burying the needle on the wake up meter"." She told Honda and Otogi. They blinked at Jou, who was hanging onto the ceiling fan, shivering like a mad dog.

"(o.O) Apparently." They both muttered.

-

Bakura, Malik and Marik were standing, waiting for Isis. They were going to go check for pregnancy on Fluffy. Malik glared at Marik and pulled his pants down.

"HEY!" Malik and Bakura laughed at him, pointing. Marik glared at pulled down Malik's pants. Malik glared at Bakura's laughter, then pulled Bakura's pants down. Anzu and Isis came in, their eyes wide.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES, PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!!" Anzu said, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Isis mumbled, shaking her head.

_At the doctors..._

"And you see, Fluffy was molested last night so I think you should check her for pregnancy." Isis explained to the doctor. Isis had the gun pointed at the doctor, who had his arms up.

"P-please don't hurt me, Miss Nun!!" The doctor shouted.

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, I think that Fluffy might be hurt." Isis said, shaking the gun side to side.

"FOR GOD SAKES, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, PLEASE!"

"Well, I expect you will!" Isis said, frowning at him. "Now hurry up, buddy." She said, waving the gun again. "I want her checked."

"OK, OK! Who's Fluffy?! YOU?" He turned to Malik. "OR YOU?" He turned to Anzu. "WHO THE HELL IS FLUFFY!"

"She is." Isis said, holding out the gun to him. The doctor was silent.

"That's...Fluffy?" He repeated, gulping.

"(smile) Yep!"

The doctor's jaw dropped and he fainted.

-

When they got back, Anzu and Isis went in the kitchen. Isis took out a pop.

"Life is filled with opportunities!" Isis said and shook the pop up and then put it down, placing her hands behind her back innocently. Malik came in and beamed, seeing the pop.

"Ooh! A pop!" He opened it and—

Pssssh!

To Anzu, Isis whispered, "If you know where to look for them."

"WTF? Stupid pop." Malik left, sipping on the pop.

Anzu and Isis snickered behind his back as he left.

-

"This is an excellent place to land planet earth." Bakura snickered. He saw a hole in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

"I GOT IT!" Malik said and with the pop in his hand, ran to the door. "AHHHH!" Bakura leaned down and looked at the pop that was emptying on the floor.

"How's the hole, guinea pig?"

"FUCK OFF!" Malik growled at him in fury.

-

_Next morning..._

BRRIING!

Malik jumped out of bed, breathing hard.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

Malik glared at his clock and then a light bulb appeared above his head. The light flickered and Malik glared, flicking it and it lit back up. Malik glanced at his devil costume and grinned evilly. He put the clock in a box, put a stamp on it and put it outside.

_1 hour later_

The mailman blinked at the box. "Hm?"

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

"O.O) YAAAHHHH!!! IT'S A BOMB!!!!" The mail ran off and Malik came outside, blinking. He looked down at the box.

"Shit!" He pondered, then smirked. He hurried to the post office and dropped it in the drop box.

_Somewhere in Egypt..._

Shadii picked up the box and pressed his ear to it. 

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...tick...

"(O.O'') A BOMB!!" Shadii hurried back and forth and then—

BRRIINNGG!!!

Shadii fainted, thinking himself dead.

-

Kaiba sat in hi office, his long fingers typing.

"Hey big brother?"

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Something evil."

"Oh...Uh, are you thinking of being yourself?"

"I repeat, something evil." Mokuba stared up at him and went in his room.

"Hmm, I need to get a brown wig like big brother's. Maybe Jou will get scared when he sees me. He might think I'm a mini-Seto!" Mokuba smiled creepily and hurried to find a wig. "Or I could cut off all of Seto's hair...Nah!"

-

_Night..._

Marik yawned and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm...The light in refrigerator has burned out." He took the small bulb out. "This dinky thing was never bright enough anyways." Marik went over to the counter and went through countless drawers, before finding what he wanted—A _huge_ lightbulb. "AH HA!" He put it in and left, eating a sandwich.

_Later..._

Isis came down with Fluffy and yawned.

"A snack should help us sleep a bit." Isis opened the fridge. "( ) MARRRRIIIKK!!!"

"Uh, hehehe." Marik laughed nervously in his bedroom.

-

DIS: Well, there's chapter two! Next chapter isn't the last! Hell, I don't even know how long this will be, but I promise that I'll update fast on this! In fact, I'm going to start the next chapter right now! But I won't put it up until like, a day or so since I can't use the computer as much, hehehe. See ya'll!


	3. Three

DIS: I am back with chapter 3! And finally too! Randomness is in this chapter too, mwahahaha!

-

Malik woke up, cracking an eye open. He sighed and snuggled close to his toothbrush (O.o).

BRRIINNGG!!

Malik shot up and grabbed the clock, stomping to the bathroom and throwing it down the toilet.

Bri—blub, blub, blub.

Malik gave a satisfied grin and went downstairs to eat. Isis went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"MALIK!" She suddenly shouted. "THE TOILET'S RINGING, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Take a message." Malik said snickering.

-

It was night and everyone met up at the Kame Game Shop. Isis as a nun...with a handgun named Fluffy. Malik, as a devil. Marik, as a vampire. Bakura, as, well, a Tomb Robber. Atemu, as a...er...Pharaoh. Mai and Anzu as sexy witches, lol. Ryou as a Change of Heart, which looked like a pretty impressive costume. Shizuka was a princess and Jou was a cat, he also was getting weird looks from people. Honda and Otogi were cross dressers (cough). Yuugi was a pirate. Mokuba was a mini-Seto, snarling at everyone. And Seto really _was_ somethin evil! He was—

Himself.

And let me say this, he is evil!

"Kaiba, ya were suppose ta dress up as somethin' scary!"

"I did, dog."

"As you can see, I'm not a dog! I'm a cat, so HA!" Seto gave him a disturbed look.

"Shut that gay mouth of yours, you insignificant fool!" Someone said from below Jou. Jou growled and looked around.

"OK, who just said dat?!"

"me, you retard!"

"ME WHO?"

"LOOK DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Jou did and he let out a horrified shriek, jumping into Atemu's arms.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S A MINI-KAIBA! SAVE ME, ATEMU!!" Jou climbed all over the Pharaoh.

"(-.-)" Atemu threw Jou down and Mokuba aka mini-Kaiba smirked.

"Nice job, mini-Kaiba." Kaiba said, patting Mokuba's head.

"Humph, screw off." Mokuba sneered. Kaiba blinked and crosses his arms.

"Humph, maybe a little too much like me..."

Mai beamed at this and went through her purse.

"IT'S MY HANDY-DANDY—TAMPON!" Mai exclaimed, holding up the tube-like thing.

"Eww!" The males said.

"Yay!" The girls said.

"Mai, do you happen to have a pregnancy test in their?"

"Sure do, hun! IT'S MY HANDY-DANDY—PREGNANCY TEST!" Mai said, shooting out the ol' pregnancy test that she's never had to use. Isis took it and turned to Fluffy.

"Ok, Fluffy. Where would we insert this?" Isis opened a thing on the handle thing and inserted the pregnancy test into the hole thing, turning it on.

_Silence..._

"OMG! FLUFFY'S PREGNANT! IT'S SHOWING POSITIVE!!!" Isis exclaimed. Malik inched away from everyone, his face getting redder and redder by the moment. It was obvious Malik had done something to Fluffy that he should not have done... 

"Malik..." Isis turned to him. He blinked.

"(O.O) Um...WELL I WAS HORNY AT THE MOMENT! I NEEDED SOMETHING TO HUMP!"

"AUUGHH!" Everyone turned their face away from him. They absolutely did _not_ need to know about Malik's sex life...er...solo sex life we should say.

"Uh, can we just go now? I want to get some goddamn candy!" Mokuba snapped at them. Kaiba's jaw dropped at his language.

"MOKUBA!"

"Oh, sorry. I meant, I want to get some Radamn candy!"

"Gee, that made things so much better..." Atemu said sarcastically, but Mokuba didn't get the hint.

"I know, didn't it?"

"Good job, Mokuba." Kaiba said, once again patting the brow wig atop of Mokuba's head.

"Touch me and die." Mokuba said in a tone that was too much like Kaiba's. Kaiba slowly removed his hand from Mokuba's wig.

"He's starting to scare me..." Kaiba said, swallowing.

"Scaring you? HE'S THE SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Jou said, holding on to Yuugi's head.

"JOU, GET OFF ME!" Yuugi said and shoved him off of him. Marik snickered as Jou looked at Mokuba and gave another shriek of horror. Anzu slapped Marik across the head.

"Stop laughing at people who have disabilities!" Anzu snapped. Marik howled with laughter.

"Gee, thanks Anzu." Jou mumbled, his face going red.

"(smile) No problem." Anzu said as Bakura and Marik laughed. Malik was being punished for raping Fluffy...

-

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!" Mokuba said to the elderly woman, who was, fortunately, deaf.

"Here you go, sonny." She handed him a lot of candy. Mokuba bounced down to the YGO gang, snickering. Bakura, Marik and Malik were proud of the chant they had taught him. Kaiba was too busy laughing at Jou, who was trying to get some candy from a little girl, to bother with Mokuba.

"GIVE IT TO ME, YA LITTLE BRAT!" Jou roared.

"Go get your own!" The little girl kicked him in the shins and stalked over with her little brother.

"OWW!" Jou went into a wailing fit over his shins, holding them in pain. Kaiba laughed at him and Shizuka looked worriedly over at him.

"Oh dear." Shizuka murmured.

"DON'T TOUCH FLUFFY!" Isis snapped at a little boy, who was dressed as a pirate. The little boy showed her his handgun.

"This is Herman."

"Maybe they will mate!" Isis said excitedly. They put their hand guns on the sidewalk and watched them anxiously.

"Er, Isis...Oh forget it." Anzu said, giving up. Atemu stalked over to Shizuka, puffing his chest out.

"My princess, shall we?" Shizuka's cheeks flushed and Jou jumped up.

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCORE WITH MY SISTER?"

"Jou, we've been friends forever, why would I do that?" Atemu asked, draping an arm around Shizuka's small waist.

"Uhh..." Jou stood there, waiting.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, CHICKEN-BOY!" Otogi and Honda said, rolled down the street in their cross-dresser outfits.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES, WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Jou exclaimed in disgust.

"TOO BAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-

"I got a lot of candy." Mokuba remarked as they all walked down a dark road. Anzu and Mai looked around them, their pointy hats nearly poking Jou and Ryou in the eye.

"Stupid long cape..." Marik mumbled absent-mindedly, trying to see what was under Anzu and Mai's short skirts. Isis slapped him across the head. "Dammit!" Marik glared at Isis.

"Hey you guys!" Anzu exclaimed, pointing over to a tall black, dark, abandoned house. "Look over there!"

"Cool." Bakura said, smirking. Anzu glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Let's go check it out." Atemu suggested. "It would be pretty nice to go in it on a dark, Halloween night..."

"I agree with the Pharaoh for once." Malik said, crossing his arms. They all shrugged, but Shizuka, Mai and Anzu were rather reluctant to go along with them. Isis had Fluffy, so if anything came after her, she'd shoot a bullet up their asses!

-

Bakura opened the door, glancing around. He walked in, the rest on the YGO gang following.

"Cough, cough, I wonder when the last was when someone lived here." Yuugi said, waving his hand around, getting dust out of his face. They heard a slam and they all turned around.

"Aw, dammit!" Jou cursed, turning the knob. "It's locked!"

"LOCKED?" They all repeated and looked around the dark house...

-

DIS: See? I told ya that I would put some horror in here! See, during this point I will slowly begin to pair Anzu up with Marik!

Marik: Who cares?

Anzu: (slaps him) You should honored!

Marik: (glares)

DIS: (o.O) Right, well, I must say this Halloween is definitely gonna be better than last years, am I not right? Please review and send in your comments & any ideas if you have some! G'night!


	4. Four

DIS: I've been getting a lot of inspirations for this story. Ok, here's a small reminder for you all on the couples—

_Pairings:_

_Atemu/Shizuka_

_Marik/Anzu_

_Mai/Jou_

_Honda/Otogi_

DIS: So those are the couples. Otogi/Honda and Atemu/Shizuka are pretty obvious already. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

WARNING! THERE WILL BE A RATHER GRUESOME SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOUR STOMACH CANNOT HANDLE IT, THEN SKIP THE FIRST SCENE THAT INVOLVES JUST MAI, KAIBA, JOU AND MOKUBA! THANK YOU!

-

"Aw dammit!" Jou cursed, turning the knob. "It's locked!"

"LOCKED?" They all repeated and looked around the dark house, pretty freak out.

"How are we going to get out?" Mai wailed.

"Don't worry Mai, we're gonna find a way to get out." Jou assured her. Anzu looked around her, a bead of sweat rolling down her now pale skin.

"Ok then, let's split up." Atemu said, nodding. Anzu turned, seeing everyone splitting into groups

"Come on, Anzu." Isis said, taking her arm. "You can come with me, Malik and Marik."

"(-.-) Oh, gee, thanks Isis."

"Mmm hmm." Isis took her and the 2 males upstairs.

_Oh sure, we're forced to go upstairs...where it's scary..._Anzu thought nervously. Marik, however, lagging behind Anzu, was smirking. Since Anzu was above him, he had a nice view of her panties.

_Score!_ He thought, a smirk plastered on his lips.

-

Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Atemu and Shizuka trailed into the basement, peering down into the darkness.

"Hmm, I'm starting to wish we hadn't come in here." Atemu said thoughtfully, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. Bakura rolled his eyes, his Millennium Ring glowing as well.

"No, really?" Bakura said sarcastically.

"We could have just went home, get laid by some whore and—''

"Atemu!" Shizuka said, slapping his upside the head.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person getting slapped tonight." Bakura grumbled.

"Oh shut your ass, Bakura!" Atemu snapped.

"Humph." Bakura turned back to looking around. His eyes narrowed as he moved from one side to the other, trying to see any sign of movement. He saw a shadow dance over by the walls and he turned, his eyebrows rising high.

"Ryou, I can tell that your afraid, but I would really appreciate if you didn't do that..." Bakura said, cringing. His abiou was sitting on the ground, sucking on his toe.

"B-but I saw a rat!" Ryou squeaked out. Bakura turned and his eyes went wide.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

-

Mai, Jou, Kaiba and Mokuba were presently in the kitchen...And Jou was trying to open the refrigerator.

"Jou, please! Even if there was food in there, it'd be moldy and no good!"

"But Mai, I'm starvin'! I'd eat anything!" Jou flung the fridge open and grinned, seeing a turkey on a plate...moldy and disgusting. "FOOD!" Kaiba and Mokuba made a look of disgust, turning from Jou who was devouring the moldy turkey. Mai's face turned green and she quickly turned from him.

"Ahh, that was awesome!" Jou announced, patting his belly. The other 3 were gagging, not believing what Jou had just done. "It was barely moldy. But there was some gooey stuff inside of it." He blinked, hearing sounds of retching from the 3. Someone handed Mai a napkin.

"Oh, thank you." Mai came-eye-to-eye with...

"AWWWWW!"

"KILL IT, SOMEONE KILL IT!" Mokuba shrieked in terror.

"I GOT IT!" Mai said and took her broom, hitting the skeleton that was smiling. The skeleton fell to pieces and Mai stared down at it, breathing hard.

"Holy shit...How did hat thing come alive?!" Jou asked, breathing hard, clutching his chest.

"I don't want to know (O.O)" Kaiba mumbled. They looked at each other and hurried out of the kitchen quickly.

-

(A/N: You might not want to read this part. It contains grossness too.)

Honda and Otogi sat in the pantry, smiling.

"Mmm, beans." Honda said, grinning.

"Let's dig in!" They popped the "beans" open and shoved countless amounts of "beans" in their mouth.

"Honda..." Otogi said, his jaw dropping, the "beans" falling out of his mouth. Honda spat the "beans" out of his mouth and they both looked in the cans. Their eyes went wide. The beans were actually...maggots. They both made looks of disgust and threw up what they had swallowed, crying as they did. The two gay lovers had never been more grossed out in their life.

(A/N: Ok, don't kill me for that, I got the idea off of '_Ghost Ship'_, you don't have to tell me it's sick. I nearly gagged writing it.)

-

Anzu sighed, trying to open yet another window. Why Isis had paired Marik with her, she had no idea.

"All of these damn windows are welded shut." Marik said in anger.

"What's new?" Anzu said, sighing. She was tired, hungry and wanted to go home.

"Sarcasm never helped anyone." Marik sneered at her, not liking the fact that he had to be with her.

"What-EVER. Let's just go find Isis." They went down the hall and halted, blinking.

"This is...the hall they went down, isn't it?"

"Of course it is wench!" Marik said, unsure himself. In fact, it was, but instead of a hall, there was a small space and a wall. "...isn't it?" They both turned around, but there wasn't a hall on the other side. In fact, there was only 4 doors and they knew for a fact Isis and Malik weren't in any of them.

"Do you suppose we went up another level?" Anzu inquired.

"I...don't know." They hurried over to the rail of the stairs and looked down.

"Oh my god..." Anzu whispered in disbelief.

"I _know_ this stupid house isn't _that_ big! Mazaki, what the fuck is going on here?!"

"I don't know, but we need to find the others! Something's gone wrong!" The two heard the echo of screams from below. They went down the stairs, but it seemed as though the stairs were getting farther and farther.

"Someone's messing with our mind! It's just an illusion the house is pulling." Marik said, so sure of himself, Anzu had to believe him.

-

Bakura panted, running quickly with Ryou, Atemu, Yuugi and a petrified Shizuka to the main floor. They saw Marik and Anzu halt to a stop in front of them.

"YOU GUYS!" Mai cried, coming to them. She let out a sob and hugged Anzu and Shizuka. "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"Kaiba, what happened?" Yuugi asked, lifting his pirate eye patch.

"I think we had better get out of this house little Yuugi. There's something seriously wrong with it."

"Dere was a skeleton, Yuge!" Jou gasped out, shaking the small tri-colored teen.

"A skeleton?"

"It was alive!" Mokuba howled with excitement.

"Alive?!" Marik and Anzu repeated in unison.

"It was!" Mai sniffed. "It handed me a napkin! IT DID! IT WAS SMILING AT ME!"

"Where's Malik and Isis?" Bakura asked suddenly realizing they weren't with the two.

"We split up—'' Anzu began.

"And when we went to the hall they went down..." Marik continued.

"It was gone! Completely!" Anzu exclaimed, throwing her hands up, signaling what she meant. Atemu looked at a trembling Shizuka.

"Poor Isis..." She whispered.

"Don't you worry, Shizuka, Isis and Malik can take care of themselves." Atemu held Shizuka close.

"But what about Honda and Otogi? Dey're missing too!" Jou said. Anzu held Mai close to her, both girl's shivering from fright.

"Hmm, two gay idiots? I don't give a shit." Bakura said, not at all phased by their disappearances.

"Well...Did anyone find a way out?" They all shook their heads.

"I'm afraid, Atemu." Shizuka whispered.

"I know, Shizuka...I know..." Atemu murmured, biting his lip. Once again, the YuGiOh gang were faced with another great problem that they had landed themselves in...

-

DIS: There will be short tints of humor from here, but mainly horror and romance. So, tell me: How was the chapter? Too gross? Too dramatic? Or was it just right? Review and ideas are appreciated!

_Note: Sorry for the sick parts with Honda, Otogi and Jou._


	5. Five

DIS: Welcome back to the 5th chapter of my Halloween fic! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter just as you may have enjoyed last chapter!

-

Anzu sighed, sitting on the steps next to Mai. Marik was leaning on the stair's rail, his arms crossed, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Alright, you geeks." Kaiba spoke up and they all looked up. "If you really want to save your stupid "friends", then you need to start looking for them instead of sitting her like the lazy asses you are!"

"But Kaiba," Anzu said, turning to him. "you know as well as we do that there's no way we can guarantee our safety up there. Already, too many things have happened to us."

"Oh yeah, and I'm a virgin." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"(O.o) Are you saying your not?" Mai asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Really Kaiba, I don't know what woman would want to sleep with you." Atemu snickered.

"I'd like to know who'd want your bony ass, Atemu!" Kaiba growled.

"So, you look at my ass, do you?"

"DID I SAY THAT?"

"WELL YOU CALLED IT BONY, SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, EH KAIBA?!???"

"DON'T GET IN MY FACE, ATEMU!!" Kaiba said, getting in Atemu's face. Soon the two were clawing at each other like wild beasts. Everyone winced hearing the rather vulgar language coming from their mouths. Ryou went over to Anzu, sighing.

"Are you ok, Anzu?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Isis that's all." Marik speculated Ryou with a look of jealously. His lips turned in a sneer as he turned from the mongrel seated next to Anzu.

_Stupid sweet-ass, muffin-head._ Marik thought to himself.

"I heard that." Bakura said to Marik, smirking.

"Humph." Marik turned from Bakura in a stuck-up manner.

"What the hell kind of insult is that? _Muffin head?_" Bakura snickered at Marik's agitation.

"I _know_ you don't want me riding our ass, Bakura." Marik snarled.

"Whatever." Marik's thin line of sanity snapped and he whipped to Bakura.

"IF YOU HAVE SOME SMART-ASS FUCKING COMMENT, THEN YOU'D BETTER SAY IT NOW, COS LET ME SAY THIS BAKURA, I AM _NOT_ AFRAID TO SHOVE MAI OR ANZU'S BROOM UP YOUR ASS AND YOU KNOW I WILL!!!! SO YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK CLOSELY BECAUSE I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GO SO RADAMN EASY, GOT THAT, SHIT-HEAD?!" Bakura was staring at Marik with wide-eyes as well as everyone else. Atemu and Kaiba had even stopped their brawling at Marik's shouting. Ryou and Yuugi's jaw was open in silent shock. Anzu and Mai looked at their brooms and back to Marik, who was breathing hard. He shoved Bakura out of his way and kicked both Kaiba and Atemu in the stomach as he passed them. They fumed, but decided that screaming at Marik now would _not_ be a wise decision. Marik sulked in a dark corner, his arms crossed across his chest, silent.

"Yami, did you have to tick Marik off like that? He was doing so well too." Ryou whispered to Bakura.

"Fuck off." Bakura mumbled, glaring at the ground. Kaiba and Atemu got up, giving a side-long glare towards Marik, who glared right back at them and the others.

"Dat was freaky." Jou mumbled to his sister, who nodded in agreement.

-

"...so you see, Fluffy needs another male to mate with. But _not_ you, Malik!" Isis glared in Malik's direction.

"WHAT ELSE WAS IS SUPPOSE TO DO, PREY TELL?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME, YOUNG MAN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?!"

"NOT TECHNICALLY, BUT YES, I AM!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"THAT'D BE INCEST!"

"NOT THAT WAY, BITCH!"

"CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN, I DARE YOU TO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silence fell as they breathed deeply. Isis had dropped Fluffy on the floor.

"Oh posh, I didn't mind what he did to me." Both jumped and looked down at Fluffy. For some odd reason the handgun had sparkling blue eyes and red lips. "Even though he stuck himself in my mouth."

"(O.O) WHAT THE FUCK?" Malik stared, his eyes bug-eyed.

"Come, come! Such language isn't appropriate for us fragile ladies." All of a sudden, Fluffy spurted two arms and two legs. Malik's jaw dropped. Isis' eyes practically popped out of her skull. "Bloody hell, this place is a wreck, isn't it? Oh dear, we all should get back to our friends, shall we?" Fluffy toddled ahead of the siblings. Malik and Isis looked at each other, stunned, then followed Fluffy.

-

"Yoo-hoo!" Anzu looked up hearing a foreign British voice.

"Uh, did anyone just hear that?" Anzu said uncertainly.

"Oh blast! I'm just so tiny!"

"Isis, Malik!" Shizuka suddenly exclaimed. "Where _were_ you?"

"Er, we don't even know how we got out." Malik said, rubbing his head.

"(O.o) Huh?"

"Fluffy brought us to you." Isis said proudly and pointed to Fluffy. Fluffy smiled and waved at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bakura, Marik, Jou, and Atemu shouted.

"Oh well, must I explain?" The handgun said, heaving a sigh.

"That's something you don't see every day." Kaiba commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Radammit, I want an explanation!" Marik demanded, picking up Fluffy.

"Oh please!" Fluffy giggled. "Your brother's already screwed me, not you too?"

"(O.o)" Marik had a rather bizarre look on his face. "Where's the off button for this thing, Isis?"

"(-.-) Don't bother, I already tried." Malik mumbled. Anzu sighed, adjusting her witch's hat.

"Listen, I'm tired you guys, can we find a place to sleep?" Isis smirked at Anzu's question.

"Of course. We'll stay in the same groups. Come on you two." Marik glared at Fluffy, before dropping her.

"Bloody hell! You need to be gentle with me, pal!" Fluffy shook a fist at him from her position on the floor.

"Want me to throw you into the wall?" Marik snarled.

"(OO) No."

"Then shut the fuck up."

"_Marik!_" Isis and Anzu snapped at the same time. He shrugged.

-

"I don't want to be in this suck-ass group." Bakura grumbled. "I wouldn't mind changing spots with Marik." He glared at Shizuka. "It's better than being with this whiny bitch." (A/N: Sorry to Shizuka-fans, but I hate her guts!) Tears formed in Shizuka's eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, if you start to cry I'm going to have to gut you." He took out a dagger and she lung herself on Atemu, who glared at Bakura. Bakura snickered. "stupid wench!"

"Er, let's find a place to sleep you guys." Yuugi mumbled. Ryou nodded jerkily.

-

"I'm sleeping with Mai, so don't even think about it, moneybags." Jou said, glaring at Kaiba, who arched an eyebrow.

"Think about what, mini-poodle?"

"You know what, you discriminate against dogs." Mai accused, frowning at Kaiba. Kaiba stared at her like she was had hit him emotionally.

"Stupid slutty bitch-dog."

Mai and Jou sweat dropped.

"What a weakling. Oh look, this room has two rooms. It even looks clean!" Mokuba commented. "For once, humph." He was obviously not at all phased.

-

Marik growled at Isis. "Repeat that to me, Isis."

"I think that you and Anzu should go looking for a room, we'll be fine. I think I saw Mokuba, Kaiba, Mai and Jou go in a room down there." Isis pointed. "And the others found rooms too. So you and Anzu go and find one suitable. Fluffy and I are going to find one, come on Malik." Malik glared at Marik.

"Lucky bastard." Malik mumbled. Anzu blinked. They were silent.

"Well, let's go Marik."

"The hell if I will!"

"Marik, stop being immature, come _on_!" He glared at her and followed her into a room where a big Victorian bed was. "Well this seems clean enough." She brought the covers up and sighed in relief.

"Fine, but I'm going to get out of here first thing morrow morning."

"Whatever, I just want sleep." They crawled in and immediately the rest of the YGO gang heard their bickering. But to those that weren't in the room, it sounded far from bickering.

"HEY! Knock it off, Marik!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Squish!

"OMG, RAPE!!"

"RAPE? MAZAKI SHUT UP, I AM FAR FROM RAPING YOU!"

"AWWW! SOMEONE HELP, HE'S MOLESTING ME!"

"I'M NOT EVEN TOUCHING YOU!!"

Sqqqquuueeezzzeee

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT, DAMMIT!"

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SQUEEZE MY BUTT, TRY AND BE GENTLE!"

"(XoX) I beg your pardon?! I didn't squeeze your ass, Mazaki!"

"Oh, right, like I'm going to believe that!"

Smooch!

"AWWWWWWWWWWW! DID YOU JUST KISS ME?"

"W-W-WHAT...? NO I DID NOT!"

"LIAR!"

Malik twitched, hearing the conversation. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"What the hell is your problem?! If you wanted to have sex, you could have just _said so_."

"YOU PERVERT!"

Smack!

"OW! I HOPE THAT WASN'T MEANT AS A KINK, MAZAKI!"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

"FINE! _ANZU_!"

"That's better!"

"Why? So I can moan it when we fuck?" Marik's tone of voice was sarcastic.

"Shut up you giant perv! I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep!" Silence, then, "Oh real mature, Marik, _real_ mature!" Silence again.

"Well that wasn't any more mature." Marik grunted.

"It sure as hell was!"

"Don't you cuss at me, wench!"

"You cuss at me all the time, why shouldn't I be able to?!"

"BECAUSE THE MAN IS THE DOMINANT ONE!"

"DOMINANT? WE'LL SEE WHO'S DOMINANT, YOU WANNA-BE!"

"Um, yami?" Yuugi asked uncertainly. Atemu's eyes were popping open at the noises made from Anzu and Marik's room. The YGO gang didn't realize that they were wrestling and not...having sex.

"Erm, yes?"

"When do you suppose they're gonna stop?"

"Uh..."

"MARIK!" It was more of a gasp then a shout. Atemu winced.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"What the hell are you doing, Mazaki? Are you—"

Crunch!

"OH HOLY HELL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WAS?"

"Ugh, NOW I DO. IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POPPING OUT!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"Wow, that must be pretty kinky sex." Fluffy commented. Malik growled at her. Isis' face was a blushing berry red.

This was going to be a long night...

-

DIS: (sweat drop) That was all I could think of at the moment. I hope it was good enough for you guys. May of things most likely aren't what you think they are. Actually, it depends on what you think they are.(O.o) Anyway, please review and again, I'd love ideas. See ya'll!


	6. Six

DIS: It is so after Halloween. Fortunately, this fic has maybe one chapter left after this one. I think...(shrug) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!

-

"Shhh!" Atemu said, putting a finger to his lips. Yuugi, Bakura, Ryou and Shizuka crept silently behind him. Atemu tip-toed over to a door and creaked it open.

"(snore) Stupid Pharaoh...(snore) Stupid Tomb Robber, eat my dust...(snore) I need sex! (snore) Anzu, fuck me...(snore)" They looked at each other, their eyes wide. Was it obvious that Marik had the hots for Anzu or what? They grinned and slid into the room. "(snore) I see dead people, hehehe...hehehe...hehehe...(snore)" They surrounded the bed and Yuugi and Ryou fidgeted nervously.

"You guys go ahead, but I'm not doing this." Shizuka whispered.

"I agree!" Ryou and Yuugi whispered.

"You're doing it." Bakura growled to Ryou, grabbing his hair. Ryou flinched and nodded. "Okay, one, two—"

"(snore) Touch me and die, you moronic fools."

"(OO)" Bakura and Atemu looked at each other, their eyes bugged out.

"You shouldn't play tricks on people."

"(OO) Okay, which one of you said that?" Shizuka whispered. All of a sudden, a huge blade swung past them.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" They all ducked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Marik jumped awake and some of his bangs got sliced by the blade. His eyes bugged out and he tried waking Anzu. "Wake up, Mazaki!!!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"(Oo) Oh shit, maybe someone raped her in her sleep and she's so exhausted she won't wake up?"

"TEE-HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE!"

"(OO''''''') Okay, who laughed?"

"Eh?" Anzu blinked and sat up. "(OO) What is THAT?" She pointed at the ugly-looking lady. They all turned.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL, IT'S BLOODY MARY!" Ryou screeched.

"AWW!" Anzu threw herself at Marik, her eyes wide. "Kill her, Marik!!"

"WHAT? _Me_? Have the Pharaoh kill her!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Atemu shrieked and grabbing Shizuka, he ran the hell out of there!

"ATEMU!" Yuugi followed him.

"I'm too young to die!" Ryou wailed.

"I do believe in Bloody Mary, I do believe in Bloody Mary, I DO BELIEVE IN BLOODY MARY!" Anzu mumbled.

"Don't say that!! That'll just—AW SHIT! Screw it!" Marik grabbed Anzu, threw her on his shoulders and dodging the blade, hauled ass out of there! Bakura and Ryou followed suit, Ryou wailing.

-

"Gee, thanks Atemu, you sure were a lot of help." Anzu said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really, take Shizuka and not me!" Yuugi growled at his yami.

"Shizuka's more important."

"ATEMU!" Yuugi lunged at him, his small hands securing around his neck.

"GAK!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"

"He can't breathe." Ryou pointed out.

"So?" Marik and Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not my dilemma."

"Anzu?" Ryou turned to her for guidance.

"He could have took me too." She humphed, crossing her arms. "Were it Marik, I might actually help."

"(oO) Do you love him or something?"

"(OO) I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

"Yuugi, come on, get off him!" Shizuka wrenched the insane boy off Atemu.

"I'M GONNA SEND YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO TIMBUKTU!!!" Yuugi shrieked.

"(o.o) (breathe) What...(breathe) is...(breathe) that...? (breathe)" Atemu gasped out.

"Your mom." Marik spat. (A/N: I always say that when someone asks me something that starts with 'what or who'. I always answer 'Your mom'.)

"(oO) Really?" Atemu's eyes filled with tears. "Mommy!!" He hugged Yuugi then, who blinked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Anzu said to Marik.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Then don't give one."

"I was only saying that—"

"Then stop saying things."

"But I—"

"Are you deaf, Mazaki? I said—"

"I told you last night to call me by my last name!!"

"Speaking of last night..." Bakura suddenly said. "What the hell was poking out that you bit, Mazaki? (oO)"

"Call me by my name." She said frozenly.

"Fine, Anzu. So what did you bite?" Marik sweated nervously.

"Nothing!" He said quickly. Anzu turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, once I get out of here, I'm going to brush my teeth really good and wash my mouth out."

"(OO)" Bakura coughed at that. "So, er, what...Did you bite?" She whispered it in Bakura's ear and his eyes bugged out.

"WHAT...?" Bakura just stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! It was an accident!" Marik glared at her.

"Strange. You seemed rather reluctant to let...it go."

"IT?" Ryou yelped, his eyes wide.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Anzu slapped him over the head, her face red. "You promised that you wouldn't bring it up again!"

"I rarely keep promises." He said, eyeing her with narrowed eyes.

"Humph, well it was your fault in the first place."

"_My_ fault?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RUBBING AGAINST ME!"

"(XoX) I beg your pardon...?" Atemu said in horror.

"(OO) I wasn't! YOU STARTED IT!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Have you ever been to Sex Ed?!"

"Yes...Why?"

"Well then you would know that when a man gets horny his...er...well...(cough)"

"Penis?" Shizuka filled the word in for him. They all fell silent, staring at her.

"(OO) Um...um...um..." Marik tried to talk, but that was the only word that would come out. "Er, well, uh, yes...Uh, _that_ will get, er...uh..."

"Hard?" Shizuka filled the word in for him once again.

"(XoX) YES...And so...you should have guessed that I would be horny with you rubbing against me IN A BED."

"(--) So in lesser words, you were horny and needed me to fix that?"

"(OO) It was up to you. And you had no problem with going down there to fix it for me!"

"WHAT?????????????" Atemu, Shizuka, Yuugi, Ryou and Bakura shouted, gapping in horror.

"You idiot!" Anzu slapped him upside the head.

"What's the commotion out here?" Kaiba sneered, coming out, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, really, I was tryin' ta sleep!" Jou snapped angrily. Mai sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Mokuba glared at them all, looking cranky.

"Oh Anzu was just telling us how her night was." Bakura said, smirking and eyeing the two. Kaiba blinked and looked over at Anzu.

"What...?"

"NOTHING!" Both Anzu and Marik shouted in unison.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Fluffy shrieked from the room.

"COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Marik challenged the hand gun. The hand gun came out, Isis and Malik following. Isis snatched Fluffy up.

"Ignore the perverted bastard." Isis said, sighing. Malik grumbled something incoherent and yawned.

"So what're you guys talking about now?" Malik asked, rubbing his blonde locks.

"Anzu and Marik's night last night. They were just filling in the details of having sex." Shizuka explained.

"SHIZUKA!" Anzu cried, her face going the darkest red in history.

"So, when's the baby due?" Kaiba asked, not really understanding what was going on.

"(Oo) We didn't have sex." Marik pointed out. "She just s—" Anzu lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"SHUT. UP. MARIK!" She pressed her hand hard on his mouth. He glared at her and licked her hand. She yelped and jerked her hand back.

"(--) I don't even want to know." Malik grumbled, glaring over at the two.

"Hear that?" Yuugi asked them.

"Er, no." Ryou said uncertainly.

"Exactly. Bloody Mary must be gone." Yuugi said triumphantly. They walked over to the room and Bloody Mary was still there, leering at them.

"Remind me never to take Yuugi's advice again." Mai grumbled.

-

DIS: (sweat drop) That was a really perverted chapter. I hadn't even expected it to come out that way. The original chapter I had made sucked, so I re-did it and I didn't think it was going to be like this, I swear it! Anyway, please review and it'd be nice if you sent in any ideas you had. See ya next chapter!


	7. Seven, last chapter

DIS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Man, it's about time I finished this fic. (-.-) I was hoping to make a Christmas fic this year, but—

Marik: You told yourself and us that you would make one last year and you did the same this year! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!

DIS: (XoX) I'm sorry, but I always want to make a Halloween fic and I get mixed up that!

Marik: If you don't make one next year, I swear I'm going to go insane!

DIS: (oO) Next year? I don't really know if I'm going to be on next year. I'll be in highschool.

Marik: Maybe I didn't make it clear for you...(glare)

DIS: (sweat drop) (to the reviewers) Then again, I told myself I'd quit this year and that didn't go well. I kept making new fics. I'll probably be on here for a long time.

Marik: Until she realizes how pathetic she is.

DIS: (-.-) You are such an ass, Marik.

Marik: (snorts) An adorable ass.

DIS: (OO) He has a huge ego. Well, here's the last and final chapter! Enjoy!

-

They walked over to the room and Bloody Mary was still there, leering at them.

"Remind me never to take Yuugi's advice again." Mai grumbled.

"I can go with that." Marik said, shrugging.

"HEY!"

SLAP!

YGO gang: (OO) ANZU!

"He squeezed my butt, what do you expect?!!" Anzu snapped at them. Marik rubbed his cheek, wincing. Bloody Mary stared at them like they were stupid.

"Damn woman! I thought we were over all that insecurity part!"

"(OO) Excuse me?!"

"Er, okay, maybe I should tell you this." Marik said slowly, then he took her hands. "Anzu, you make me warm inside and make my tongue swell up." He paused. "And you make me hard and rigid."

"(-.-)Is that supposed to be romantic?" Fluffy asked.

"It's Marik's term of romantic." Isis told her.

"Um, that's thoughtful of you."

"Am I suddenly invisible?" Bloody Mary asked them, impatient. "I was queen you know!"

"I was Pharaoh!" Atemu said, his eyes going wide. "I command you to become Bloody Mary!"

"I already—" Poof!

"Awesome!" Atemu picked up the Bloody Mary and yelped, dropping the cup.

"Eww, are those her eyes?!" Shizuka asked, wrinkling her nose.

"(OO) Uh, her eyes weren't pink." Ryou pointed out. They were silent as they peered closer. Then comments started...

"DUUDE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"OH GROSS, I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT! WHY ARE THEY PIERCED?"

"MY EYES! MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES!"

"Oh please, you practically lost your virginity last night."

DEAD SILENCE.

"YOU ASS!" Anzu slapped Kaiba across the head, glaring. Marik snickered. He had planned on saying that, but he knew better than to piss Anzu off. Especially with bringing that up.

"Anzu?" Marik said slowly. "If we die, I want you to know that I love me."

"(-.-) You are so rude, Marik, it's not even funny."

_Dammit, why did it come out that way? I hate women...Well, I hate their emotions. _

"Good going, yami." Malik said, grinning.

"Can we just go?! I want to go home!" Shizuka whined.

"SHUT UP!" Marik, Malik and Bakura shouted.

"Ra, what is your problem? NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT!" Bakura growled in annoyance.

"Shut up, really. Your voice is annoying." Malik said, glaring.

"If you're not me, don't talk." Marik said.

Everyone: (OO''')

"Dammit, that's not what I meant!"

"You're more egotistical then Kaiba." Isis said, raising her eyebrows.

"HEY!" Kaiba glared over at her.

"I'm just being honest." Isis said, shrugging.

"Well don't!"

"But if I lie, I got to hell."

"So what? All of us are eventually going to hell except those Mormon asses!" (A/N: No offense to anyone who's Mormon.)

"Yeah, I agree! Let's all go screw sexy bitches!" Everyone looked over at Mokuba, who, frankly, looked like he was high. Unknown to them, Fluffy was the one who sold him the dope. Naughty handgun!

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba gasped in surprise.

"Don't talk to me, monkey-rapist!"

"(OO) Someone talk some sense into him!"

"Yeah, come here Mai and let me play with you!" He grinned, taking a dildo out of his pocket.

"(o.O) Jou, Mokuba's coming onto me!!" Mai said, freaked out.

"Or maybe one of you virgins?" Mokuba turned to Shizuka and Anzu.

"Touch her and die, kid." Marik growled, glaring. Yami did the same with Shizuka, except not glaring. He was too much of a chicken shit too. (sweat drop)

"I always did like older women in my bed." Mokuba purred, putting an arm around Isis' legs. "These things really make bitches moan too." He waved the dildo in her face.

"HEY! Get away from my sister, you little pervert! You're almost worse than me!"

"But—"

"OMG, WHAT IS THAT?" They all turned and saw a dark figure in the shadows, then it revealed itself as...Pegasus!

"Pegasus?" Kaiba blinked. The freaky gay man grinned and brought his hand put from behind his back to show Freddy hands with razor sharp claws! Then, suddenly, Bandit Keith came up from behind him with a chainsaw and a Jason mask!

"HOOLLLYYY SHHIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" Atemu screamed. He grabbed them all, hauling ass downstairs, screaming like a little girl.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO SLOW!" Marik yelled at Anzu, who was behind him. Pegasus nearly got her if Marik hadn't grabbed her. He hauled her on his shoulders and ran ahead of everyone, near to pissing his pants.

"AWW!! DEY'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED!" Jou shrieked, holding Mai bridal-style. "I WANT MY MOMMY! OR MY DADDY, WHICHEVER ONE'S BETTER!"

"SHIT, MY SHOE'S UNTIED!" Malik said to Bakura.

"WHAT AM I? YOUR BUTLER! FUCK THAT!" Bakura ran faster and Malik gave a nervous whine. He halted and bent down, tying his laces, making Pegasus and Keith trip over him and fall down the stairs. The other YGO members halted and looked in horror as Pegasus and Keith looked up at them.

YGO gang: UP!

So they then proceeded upstairs.

"Hey, wait—" Isis grabbed Malik, dragging him up the stairs to the attic. Keith tried to saw off his leg and with a yelp, Malik jumped up on his feet, running with Isis.

"This is bullshit!" Malik told her.

"YOU LOOK LIKE BULLSHIT!" Fluffy told him from Isis' shoulder.

-

"Where'd they go?" Honda panted.

"Who cares? Let's get these boards off the window!" Kaiba said. Jou and Yuugi pulled the boards off. Jou poked his head out and gulped at the height.

"Any of you wanna jump?" He asked nervously.

"How high is it?" Anzu asked.

"Uh, high." They heard the chainsaw from the bottom of the attic stairs and gulped. "Let's go!" Each one of them jumped and the last was Anzu, who hesitated.

"I'll catch you, if that makes you feel any better!" Marik called up to her.

"Umm, a little." Pegasus burst open the door and she slipped. "EEK!"

"Shit! Uhhh..." Marik went to one side and she fell right on top of him. "Ow."

"BLAST YOU PETER PAN!" Pegasus yelled from above.

"(OO) Peter Pan?" They all repeated. When they all looked up, Keith was singing the song from 'Beauty and the Beast' as Pegasus danced to it. "(XoX) Oh boy..."

"Let's just go home, guys." Yuugi said, sighing.

"I agree, mate. I don't want to see what happens—"Ryou was cut off by Pegasus' shout.

"TRUST, FAITH AND PIXIE DUST!" Pegasus shouted and lunged from the window. "I SHALL FLY, PETER PAN!"

SLAM!

They all winced as Pegasus landed on the rocky dirt.

"NO! BEAST, DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU! NOOO! THE LAST PETAL'S FALLEN! I LOOOOVEEE YOU THOUGH!" Keith jumped then, right on Pegasus and both were either dead...or unconscious.

"(OO) Okay, uh, let's just walk away slowly." Malik advised. They hurried down the sidewalk. As they slowed down, Marik thought up Anzu's name many times and then turned to her. Anzu raised an eyebrow in question.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me." Marik said.

"(-.-) Don't talk to me, jerk." Anzu said and walked faster so she was by Mai and Yuugi.

"(OO) WHY DOES IT KEEP GOING OUT LIKE THAT?!"

-

The YGO gang went to Yuugi's house and collapsed in his living room with exhaustion.

"Where have you kids been?" Sugoroku asked, coming in.

"We were fucking bitches!" Mokuba told him.

"(OO) WHAT?!"

"Grandpa, don't listen to him." Atemu said hastily. "He hasn't been himself lately. I think he might be infested."

"INFESTED?!"

"Atemu, you're just making things—"

THUMP.

"—worse." Yuugi finished, smacking his forehead. Honda poked Sugoroku's unconscious body. After Atemu and Yuugi took Sugoroku to his bed, they returned with some pops.

"Ah, I've been dehydrated for so long." Anzu said. "I'm just glad my mouth didn't get any blisters."

"Blisters?" Shizuka repeated, blinking.

"Anzu, don't infest my Shizuka with your dirty words!" Atemu snapped.

"(OO) I wasn't—"

"No! Don't talk to my girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND?" Kaiba and Jou repeated.

"You're going to date a mutt?" Kaiba asked.

"MY SISTER?"

"Yes." Atemu replied, blinking.

"OI!" Jou fainted.

"Poor Jou." Mai said, sighing.

"Whatever, we're going home." Otogi said, standing up. "Come on, Honda."

"Yes, Otogi." Honda mumbled and followed his boyfriend.

"SEE YA FAGS, HAHAHAHA!" Mokuba laughed, shoving candy in his mouth.

"I better take Mokuba home too. He's getting too crazy for my tastes." Kaiba grunted and grabbed Mokuba.

"BE SURE TO FUCK LOTS OF—" Kaiba slammed the door on his words.

"I have an idea what he was going to say." Marik said, taking a bite of his candy bar.

"Yes, I suppose you would." Anzu said, sniffing.

"He said it enough times."

"Humph." Marik glared at her and mumbled to himself, munching on his candy.

"I better get home before my dad worries, old chaps." Ryou said, standing up. "Are you coming with Bakura?" Bakura shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, I need to beat you at home for taking me to this after all." Ryou's face fell and he paled.

"Bloody hell."

"Have fun." Malik said, snickering.

"Unnghh..." Jou woke up, rubbing his head.

"Come on, big brother, its time to go home." Shizuka said as she and Mai heaved him up. "Bye guys!"

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to go, you two." Isis said. "Oh, wait." Isis looked at her handgun. "Fluffy..."

"Oh, Isis, I'm sorry about Fluffy." Yuugi said.

"What's that?" Fluffy asked. "Just because I got scraped isn't anything to be bloody sad about! It'll heal eventually!" Isis shrugged.

"If you say so." Isis said and stood up, stretching. "We had a super time, Yuugi, truly."

"It was good having you along." Atemu said sincerely.

"Come on." Marik said gruffly to Anzu, helping her up. "We'll give you a ride." Anzu smirked.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stay over, Marik? My parents aren't home, after all." Marik looked thoughtful.

"Sure, we need to finish what we started."

Atemu and Yuugi: (OO)

"Bye Yuugi!" Anzu waved from the warmth of Marik's arms. After they were gone, Yuugi turned to Atemu.

"We should do this more often." He said, grinning.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you don't see Anzu acting like a whore every day." He paused. "Or get to see her panties." Atemu's eyes bugged out.

"YUUGI!"

"What?" Blink, blink.

"I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Huh?"

"So, who do you want to screw?'

"(OO) Uh..."

"If it's Shizuka, you're dead little one." He paused. "TELL ME!"

"(-.-) Goodnight, Atemu." Yuugi said, walking over to their bedroom.

"Tell me, Yuugi! I won't tell! I promise! Is it Anzu? You must really like her panties, if so. Or is it..." And so the chaotic Halloween has ended for the YGO gang with a somewhat happy ending.

-

DIS: I like how that came out. This chapter wasn't all too bad. ( ) Mokuba's a naughty little boy, lol. I'll be coming out with a Valentine fic too! Please review and thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
